


Red Room Challenge

by Tahari



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahari/pseuds/Tahari
Summary: A young orphaned Victor is taken in by a Russian assassin group called the Red Room.





	Red Room Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is because I love the Yuri on Ice fandom, have an awesome idea, but not the time to write it.

Red Room Challenge:

1\. A young, orphaned Victor is taken in by a group called the Red Room and trained as an emotionless assassin.  
2\. In addition to martial arts and weapons, he is trained in ballet and some acting.  
3\. When he is 14, on his first mission outside Russia, he and the older assassin he is shadowing are assigned to kill a Japanese Yakuza boss. Unbeknownst to them, this boss has been the target of an Interpol investigation for a while. Interpol acts to arrest the Yakuza outfit just as the two Russians kill the boss. In the ensuing fight, the older Russian assassin is killed and, Victor knocked unconscious.  
4\. Due to the way Victor was trained, he easily latches on to an Interpol agent as his new handler. This agent is Akio Haramoto, Hiroko Katsuki's older brother.  
5\. Victor passes on all the information he can on the Red Room to Interpol, and is put into witness protection. He is placed with the Katsuki family.  
6\. Yuuri immediately latches onto Victor. He teaches him how to live again, and gains more confidence in the process.  
7\. Yuuri teaches Victor to ice skate, and he rapidly gains skill in it due to his prior training.

Things I'd like to see:  
1\. Red Room assassins come to silence Victor. Victor saves Yuuri's life.  
2\. Victor gradually becomes more of the lovable dork we all know he is.  
3\. Victor helps Yuuri become more confident and even a little bit badass.  
4\. Must Have! Victor and Yuuri both become professional figure skaters.  
5\. More action... this could be thugs, assassins, competitors seeking their injury, crazy stalker fan, etc.  
6\. At least a little bit of cute and fluffy romance between Victor and Yuuri... with them being the end-goal pairing.

Just an idea I had that I would love to see written. If you choose to take up this challenge, PLEASE let me know! I look forward to reading them.


End file.
